Omar Sulaman
Omar Sulaman (1951-2019), also known as "The Wolf", was a Syrian terrorist and anarchist who led a large Syrian-based Al-Qaeda cell. Unlike other Middle Eastern terrorist organizations, Sulaman's cell was not Islamist, and instead possessed a goal to bring down modern governments and institutions by any means necessary. Biography Early life Omar Sulaman was born in Syria in 1951 to a successful construction magnate. His father was forced to provide low-cost bids for relations of royalty, religious leaders, military and government. Seeing this rampant corruption planted seeds of rebellion in the young Sulaman's soul. Seeds of rebellion He eventually left his life of relative comfort to fight the Soviets in Afghanistan during the Soviet-Afghan War. Afterwards, he fought on behalf of the West all across the Middle East, seeing countless atrocities committed by both sides. By 2013, he grew disillusioned with the Western governments he fought for, and issued a laminated card of script to his former allies. With this, he proclaimed that he would exploit the West's weaknesses and utterly destroy their governments and any memory of them. Suleiman eventually formed an Al-Qaeda cell in his homeland, unofficially splitting it off from the main organization to assist in his own anarchist agenda; this new organization would be nicknamed Al-Qatala, Arabic for "The Killers", though were officially still labelled as Al-Qaeda by both Western and Eastern nations. He formed intensive training camps across the Middle East, gaining hundreds of loyal soldiers every day. These soldiers came from all over the world, some even from special forces and counter-terrorism units. Throughout the 2010's, Sulaman was virtually a ghost, maintaining a large amount of well-connected safe houses across both Europe and Asia. In 2014, he was injured by a Russian airstrike, losing most of his vision in both eyes. Capture and rescue In 2019, Sulaman was finally tracked down to a hospital in Aleppo, and before he could execute three captured Demon Dog soldiers, was captured by the CIA operative known as Alex alongside a unit of Demon Dogs led by Sergeant Marcus Griggs. He was brought to the U.S Embassy in Damascus, where a massive protest was formed outside led by his lieutenant, Jamal Rahar. As he talked to Farah and Hadir Karim, as well as Alex, Al-Qaeda broke into the Embassy grounds and brutally massacred every individual not protected by bulletproof glass. Sulaman was to be extracted by an SAS two-man squad composed of Captain John Price and Sergeant Kyle Garrick, though their helicopter was shot down and destroyed. Sulaman's men eventually breached the Embassy itself with a truck and killed every occupant that was not escorted with Price's team during the incident. Sulaman was escorted to the now-deceased Ambassador James Harris' compound, being stored inside a locked vault. After a massive assault by his men, Sulaman was rescued and the Marines guarding his vault were killed. Hunt for the Wolf Sulaman was eventually tracked down to his compound in the Anti-Lebanon Mountains. Several teams of SAS operatives breached the compound and killed multiple terrorists inside. His location under the teahouse was given up by one of the remaining residents. Alex and Farah Karim go down to the tunnel, but an explosion separates them from the rest of the operatives. After killing dozens of terrorists, the two eventually breach Sulaman's room to find him strapped with an explosive vest, being shot through the head and killing the so-called Wolf. The two barely deactivate his vest, saving themselves and presumably the entire compound. Category:1951 births Category:2019 deaths Category:Syrians Category:Criminals Category:Atheists Category:Anarchists Category:Al-Qaeda Category:Killed Category:Syrian Anarchists Category:Syrian Atheists